Eres casi el hombre perfecto
by Anitikis
Summary: Luego de muchos años Sakura y Shaoran vuelven a reencontrarse pero ¡¿el esta casado! Songfic Oneshot-


Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen sino a CLAMP T-T

La cancion es de Rosana

_Eres casi el hombre perfecto_

-Sakura… Sakura… la tierra llamando a Sakura-

-Eh…-

-Amiga que traes, te noto algo desanimada-

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, no es nada-

-¿Cuándo entenderás que no puedes ocultarme las cosas? Sabes que tarde o temprano lo sabre… ya Sakura ¡Dímelo!-

-Hoy… me encontré con…-

-¡El hombre perfecto! Sabia que tarde o temprano conocerías a alguien en esa clínica, anda quiero detalles, la historia, como paso… ¡todo!- respondió emocionada interrumpiendo a su amiga

-Te lo diré… pero yo no lo llamaría "el hombre perfecto"… más bien… "el hombre casi perfecto"-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya lo sabrás…-

Flashback:

Una joven doctora entraba alegremente a la clínica central de la ciudad de Tomoeda, estaba feliz, como de costumbre. Sus ojos verdes expresaban alegría y el mecer de su cabello castaño era el de siempre:

-Buenos días doctora Kinomoto-

-Buenos días Azumi-

-Aquí tiene las fichas de los pacientes y unos papeles que el director me pidió que llenara-

-Muy bien… estaré en mi consultorio si me necesitan… ordenare unos papeles-

-Antes debo decirle que llamo la señora Makino y cancelo su cita así que no tendrá pacientes hasta las diez-

-De acuerdo-

Sakura ingreso a su oficina, y la recepcionista continuo con su tarea en la computadora. Observo por unos momentos las fotografías que estaban sobre su escritorio… en una estaban ella y Tomoyo de vacaciones en Paris, ya que su amiga había tenido un desfile de modas de la compañía que dirigía y le había pedido su compañía para el viaje "si hubiera suponido que me llevaba para que modelara uno de sus diseños, no la habría acompañado" pensó; en otra Touya disfrazado de Santa, Nakuru de "la señora Claus" y su sobrina Masami de reno, en la navidad pasada; otra con sus amigos de la primaria, su papa y ella el día en que se gradúo de la universidad… hasta que llego a _esa fotografía_:

-Mi querido Shaoran… como te extrañado estos últimos años, aun me pregunto cuando regresaras…-

En la foto, estaban ella y Li el día en que hicieron la obra de teatro para el festival de la ciudad, la ultima vez que se vieron, luego de eso se escribían por carta pero luego perdieron contacto, la interrumpió alguien que golpeo la puerta de su consultorio:

-¡Doctora Kinomoto! ¡Doctora Kinomoto!-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto abriéndole la puerta

-El director me mando llamarla, al parecer hubo un accidente y un hombre esta herido, necesitan que lo revise-

-Dígale a Eriol que ya voy a su oficina-

_Hábil a mi signo del Zodiaco _

_Y con tu futuro ya resuelto_

_Nunca bebes y odias el tabaco_

_Tu debes de ser un gran prospecto_

Sakura corrió desde su oficina hasta pero en el trayecto se encontró con el director de la clínica

-Buenos días Sakura-

-Buenos días Eriol, me dijo una enfermera que necesitas que revise a un herido ¿Qué le ocurrio?-

-Veras… al parecer iba camino hacia su trabajo y choco con su convertible contra uno de los semáforos de la avenida principal, esta descansando pero sus heridas son leves, necesito que lo atiendas-

-Pero ¿Por qué yo? Si sabes que soy pediatra-

-Si pero todos los demás están ocupados y eres la única disponible-

-Muy bien-

-Encontramos unos papeles en su auto, se trata de un abogado, no tiene antecedentes de drogadicción y al parecer tampoco fuma ni ingiere alcohol-

-¿Sabes su nombre?- le pregunto Sakura antes de ingresar a la habitación donde estaba el accidentado

-Li Shaoran-

Interrupción del Flashback

-¡¿¿¿¿¿Qué?????!-

-Así como lo oyes Tomoyo pero déjame continuar-

Regreso

_El otoño se llevo tu pelo_

_Y escondes la panza bajo el saco_

_Es cierto que no eres un modelo_

_Pero me derrites con tu trato_

_Dudo como un pez frente al anzuelo_

_De una vez te tomo o te dejo_

-¿Q-q-que dijist-t-te?-

-Si… es el-

-Pero ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo?-

-Pregúntaselo ahora debo irme a atender una cirugía… que tengas suerte-

Sakura quedo atónita, ¿Shaoran había regresado y ella no lo sabía?, millones de preguntas comenzaron a rondarle por la cabeza, hasta que se decidió a entrar:

-Aun esta dormido… no ha cambiado en nada- dijo sonriendo

-¿Doctora necesitara algo?- le pregunto una enfermera desde la puerta

-No se preocupe, si falta algo yo misma lo buscare-

La enfermera se fue, dejando a Sakura observando al muchacho, lo contemplo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, pensó que el tiempo no había pasado porque el seguía prácticamente igual, aunque se sorprendía porque estaba sonriendo, cosa que era raro de él. Agito su cabeza por unos minutos y despertó, entonces recordó que estaba ahí para curarlo, busco algodón y lo mojo co un poco de alcohol, luego lo paso por el rostro del chico, que empezó a reaccionar:

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Que bueno que ya despertó-

-¿Sabe que me ocurrió?-

-Tuvo un accidente y choco contra un semáforo pero no fue nada grave por suerte-

-Disculpe siento que la conozco… algo de usted se me hace muy familiar-

-No lo creo-

_Eres casi el hombre perfecto_

_El que busque por tanto tiempo_

_El que me hace vibrar la piel y el esqueleto_

_Eres casi el hombre perfecto_

_El que yo imagine en mis sueños_

_De los que rara vez se suelen ver _

_Debiste nacer en año bisiesto _

Sakura le coloco unas banditas en las mejillas y le vendo la frente ya que tenía múltiples cortes ahí

-Por lo que me dijeron usted es de Hong Kong-

-Si… ahora estoy de viaje de negocios y…también busco a alguien-

-Ahh…-

-Aunque no se si esa persona aun me recuerde… disculpe que le pregunte pero siento que la conozco-

-Eso es imposible, vivo aquí desde que me gradúe-

-¿Es casada?-

-La verdad no… sigo esperando a mi hombre perfecto pero creo que no volveré a verlo-

-Estamos en las mismas la diferencia es que usted puede seguir buscándolo y tal vez volver con el en cambio yo… ya no tengo esperanzas-

-¿Piensa rendirse? –

-No pero… es un amor imposible y me lamente todos estos años el no haber hecho algo-

-Bueno señor Li creo que terminamos-

-¿Me podría decir su nombre?-

-Solo le pedo decir mi apellido… Kinomoto-

-¿¿¿¿SAKURA?????-

-Hola Shaoran… al parecer ahora tú eres el distraído-

_No me deslumbro tu convertible_

_Como tu porte de caballero_

_Si bien el dinero a veces sirve_

_Es tu amor lo único que quiero_

-Te he extrañado todos estos años-

Li la abrazo y ella le correspondió mientras lloraba en su hombro

-No sabes la falta que me hiciste en todo este tiempo-

-Tu también, pero Sakura no llores por que no soporto verte así-

-Lloro pero de alegría, creí que este momento nunca llegaría-

-Es mas hermosa desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- le dijo secándole las lagrimas haciéndola sonrojar

-Tu también… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? Hubiera hecho una fiesta-

-No sabía como contactarte además pensaba que tal vez te habías mudado-

-Veo que eres abogado-

-Y tu una pediatra, con lo que te gustan los niños… pero ¿que paso con los demás?-

-Me sorprende que no lo sepas si Mei Lin vive aquí-

-Pero no la veo hace mucho tiempo y siempre llama cuando estoy trabajando-

-Mi hermano se caso con Nakuru y tiene una hija que se llama Masami y es súper traviesa, y Eriol es novio de Tomoyo y…-

-Sakura quiero que retomemos lo nuestro-

-¿Te refieres a que seamos novios?- pregunto ruborizada mientras desviaba la mirada

-No… quiero que te cases conmigo-

-Yo… no puedo-

-¿Estar enamorada de alguien más?-

-No es eso… antes de darte mi respuesta dime por que decías que lo nuestro era un amor imposible-

-Eso ya no importa-

-Shaoran dímelo…-

-Sakura yo… estoy casado-

_Todo un cuarentón con privilegios_

_Me presumes frente a tus amigos _

_Te gustan los niños y los juegos_

_Eres el ejemplo de marido_

_Tú serias un hombre perfecto_

_Si no fuera que tienes un secreto_

-Te juro que yo no quería hacerlo… pero era eso o dejar que mataran a mi madre… Sakura yo aun te amo y estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti-

-Shaoran yo… la verdad son muchas sorpresas por un día-

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperarte, me escuchas todo-

-Aunque yo también te ame… no puedo… ahora estas casado y no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, mucho menos que le pase algo a tu familia, eso seria muy egoísta de mi parte-

-Pero yo si, ahora mismo empiezo lo del divorcio y…-

-No… debes estar con tu esposa… yo estaré bien- dijo saliendo de la habitación pero el chico la detuvo

-No voy a permitir que te escapes… Sakura yo te amo y no puedo dejarte ir, seria cometer el peor error de mi vida –

_Eres casi el hombre perfecto_

_El que busque por tanto tiempo_

_El que me hace vibrar la piel y el esqueleto_

_Eres casi el hombre perfecto_

_El que yo imagine en mis sueños_

_De los que rara vez se pueden ver_

_Debiste nacer en año bisiesto_

Lentamente se acercaron para besarse, cuando sus bocas estaban a centímetros de distancia, alguien entro en la habitación:

-¡Papi!-

-Shaoran estaba tan preocupada por ti ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Bueno señor Li lo dejo con su familia, con su permiso-

Sakura se retiro de la habitación tratando de contener las lágrimas

-¡Sakura espera!-

Shaoran trato de perseguirla pero su esposa lo detuvo

-¿La conoces?-

-¡Papi hazme caballito!-

-Si… es una vieja amiga- respondió alzando a su hija en su espalda

_Tus serias el hombre perfecto_

_Pero solo tienes un defecto…_

_Que no eres soltero_

Fin Flashback

-Tomoyo estoy desecha…-

-No es para menos amiga- respondió abrazándola

-Yo aun amo a Li pero no quiero que nadie sufra por eso y meno esa niña, prefiero renunciar a su amor que hacerle daño-

-Sakura eres muy noble, otra en tu lugar no haría eso-

-Sakura… Sakura…-

-¿No escuchas una voz?-

-----------------------------

Una joven que habia permanecido dormida bajo la sombra de unos arboles de la preparatoria, lentamente se incorporaba a la realidad

-Shaoran…-

-Te ves tan linda cuando recién te despiertas-

-¿Otra vez me quede dormida?-

-Si- respondió sentándose a su lado

-No creerás lo que soñé…-

-Me lo cuentas mas tarde por que hay que ir a clases-

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y fueron hacia su salón tomados de la mano


End file.
